Engaged To A Psycho
by ChibiCreamPuff
Summary: *PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY FORGIVENESS EQUALS HAPPINESS FIRST! THIS IS A SEQUEL!* YAY! Chell and Wheatley are formally engaged! But, will he be alright living with Chell the rest of his life. Mostly because of...you know who... "I love you Chell." Wheatley whispered shyly, blushing. "I love you too." She replied. (I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! .)
1. Chapter 1: We're ENGAGED!

Those words. Those few words that formed a sentence had made Chell's stomach feel like butterflies. He stole Chell's heart. And her reply: "Yes."

Chell's heart kept on beating faster and faster. It felt almost as if she might faint. Her eyes stared deep into Wheatley's soft blue eyes. Tears started to well up in her eyes. Wheatley took notice of this.

"L-Luv? Are you okay?" His cute voice worriedly asked. Chell smiled, "Yes, I'm okay." Wheatley then took the ring and placed it on her finger. "I love you..." He whispered shyly, blushing. Chell smiled while her happy tears still rolled down her face. "I...I love you too...Wheatley..."

Wheatley was happy, finally, without that other side. He loved this peacefulness that is eluminating from him and Chell's love. He just hoped for the best on their wedding day.

"C'mon Wheatley, let's go find a place to stay." She took his hand and walked with him across the field.

[Back at Aperture]

A little turret was walking down the hallways. "I need to go tell master something!" It squealed happily, it wanted to tell it's master, or GLaDOS, that he had a son with his wife.(They are AU too!)

As he reached his master's room, he politely knocked, knowing his master liked people to knock. "Master?" The turret squealed excitedly, knocking again. After his twentieth knock, he decided to open the door and take a look.

What he saw, he couldn't bear it. It was his master's body, dead! Blood and guts and everything! "EEEEEK! MASTER!" He went to run out the door but it closed by itself. "What?!" The little turret tried to look for another exit but couldn't find one. The little turret scurried to hide in a corner, hoping nothing more would happen.

The monitors in the back of the room suddenly turned on, revealing an all too familiar face. "Wh-Wheatley?!" Yup, it was Wheatley. Alive and well. Was it a set up?

"'Ello little turret! I see you have found the 'trash'..." The Wheatley on the monitors announced. The unlucky turret glanced at the body and back to Wheatley. "M-Master? Y-You-?!" But Wheatley interupted him. "Yes, your 'Master', is DEAD. Now I've taken Chell with me, I'm going to ask her to marry me... But THIS Wheatley, he will devour her soul!" He bellowed, making the turret shiver.

"And from now on, I AM YOUR MASTER!" Wheatley then laughed insanely, the turret knew this wasn't Wheatley, but... It couldn't be...they got rid of him... is it...

"Split-Personality Wheatley..."

**[A/N] I bet you're like, WHOA WHOA WHOA. WHY ARE YOU REVEALING THIS ALREADY?! Well, it's all part of my master plan! MUAHAHAHAHA! *ahem* ... WAIT TIL' NEXT TIME! HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY THIS SEQUEL TO FORGIVENESS EQUALS HAPPINESS!**


	2. Chapter 2: You Guys Are Different

The little Turret was very worried. About his family, his master, and actually Chell. It shivered to itself in a corner thinking about what to do. He scuttered over to his master's corpse. His little arm decided to poke the corpse. "...!" The turret gasped, he found out his master was both metal AND a real HUMAN body!

"What? That means..." His legs carried him to both a medical kit and toolbox. The turret picked these up and headed back towards GLaDOS. "...Maybe I can...!" He exclaimed and got to work.

(Somewhere in a city; Five hours Later)

Wheatley and Chell were walking into a city. Chell looked at a sign; Sacramento, California. They must be able to find a hotel there! "Wheatley, this is our chance! There must be hotels here, it's the state capital!" Wheatley smiled warmly and held Chell's hand sorta loosely.

"Finally, we can find a home..." Wheatley sighed calmly. Chell's cute smile warmed his heart every single time he saw it. She let go of Wheatley's hand and started running down a sidewalk, Wheatley followed closely behind her. He wanted her to stay safe.

"Ah! There's a cafe just down there! I'll apply for a job there so we can get money for an apartment, ok?" Wheatley nodded and walked with her the rest of the way.

Once they were in front of the cafe, Chell told Wheatley to stay outside while she talked to the manager. He said okay, and she walked inside.

[Wheatley's POV]

Finally, we're at a place where we can be happy together. I'm glad we can actually have some time to be comfortable before the wedding. Ahh, sweet bliss, this time e actually won't be chased after by _**her.**_

I leant against the wall of the cafe, named 'Aperture Cafe and Sweets'. Wow, all the way out in a city and Aperture is STILL big, have we been in California this whole time? Well, I guess I won't think about that right now.

'You killed her.' Someone whispered. What? Who's that? That's...GLaDOS' voice...I think...

I nudged it off thinking it was just my imagination or a bad flashback. Soon, I heard another familiar voice, but it wasn't GLaDOS. "Hey Mate."

"R-Rick?!" I screamed as I heard the whisper. He covered my mouth to hush me up. "Yes, Mate, it's me, but you have to be quiet buddy." I looked up at him. He wasn't a core?!

Rick a.k.a the Adventure Core, was standing right before me, as an android. He was tall and had soft, green eyes. His hair was a very deep brown and very shaggy. He wore a cowboy hat and had on a bronze vest. Under the vest was a dirty, white shirt. He had a light beard, not even a beard, just a little, like a couple of days after you shave. He wore tall, black boots that went to just above the knee.

"You're...an...android?!" I almost screamed, again. He shushed me again. "QUIET! Do you know what people do to ANDROIDS AROUND HERE!?" I shook my head, blue hair waving with it. Rick rolled his eyes and pointed over to infront of a very tall building. There was a small teenage boy with cute blonde hair and orange eyes, he was surrounded by both female and male humans. The boy was laughing playfully. "Wait, that voice..is that-?"

"Yep, that's Space...he's getting _**hugged **_and _**violated **_by all the _**fangirls and fanboys.**_" I feel bad for him...sweet boy..." Rick sighed sadly, then he mentioned something that was kind of freaky. "They know everything that happened in Aperture. They turned it into different games. REPULSIVE." He huffed, then turned towards me again. "Even though you are technically 'human' not 'android', they'll still go after you. You're in the second game." He handed me a hood. "I you want to, wear this, it'll protect you...hopefully." Then he trotted off whenever we shared our 'Goodybyes'. Man, I'll have a bit of stress on my shoulders. My mind was furious, who would spy on us and turn our 'story' into a 'game'. I sighed, then put my hood on and hoped for the best.

[Chell's POV]

Right whenever I entered, I felt a big blow of cool air. It's been a while since I felt GOOD air conditioning! My feet led me up to the counter. "Umm, where's the manager?" The cashier led me to the manager's office and let me enter. In there was a very young lady with curly golden locks. She looked no older than thirteen. What was she doing working here?! She faced me and gasped. Her eyes were orange and she had a lollipop in her hand. She wore a school uniform for a middle school. She looked oddly familiar.

"C-Chell...?" The girl had the widest smile I've ever seen in a long time. She leaped into my arms, boy, what a hyper girl. Reminded me of...

"Curiosity?...Is it you?" I asked, my face lighting up. "The one and only! Oh, I have sooo many questions to ask! How have you and Wheatley been?" She asked really fast.

"We're fi-"

"How's Space? Have you seen him? How about Rick? Or Turret # 7 who we call Sivi?-"

"Curi-"

"Oh! Where is Wheatley by the way? Do you guys have a house? How about a computer?"

"CURIOSITY!" I screamed, this made her stop talking, but she still looked very excited. "I need to ask something, can I apply for a job?" Her smile widened again. "OF COURSE YOU CAN! Cashier or Waitress?"

"Waitress." Right when I answered her, she shoved a waitresses clothes into my arms. "Here ya go! I shall wait for you tomorrow at nine a.m. SHARP! Ok?" I nodded and shared my goodbye with her, but she stopped me for a second.

"Did you know, Wheatley is the only bot to turn into a full flength human in HISTORY?!" She whispered quickly. "Really?" I replied. She nodded and said goodbye, I said goodbye again and left the cafe.

**{A/N} Hope you guys like it! Space, Rick, Curiosity and some turret have been met/talked about. WHO ELSE WILL BE HERE?! Added the game part and fanboys/fangirls for laughs. And for other things... SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	3. Chapter 3: You're Being A Moron Again

Chell walked out of the cafe and looked at Wheatley, a smile resting on her face. He looked over to her and smiled warmly back. "Hey, luv, everything go well?" She nodded quickly and started walking with him off to the closest place they could stay.

"Curiosity is the manager." Chell announced while they were walking. She caught her eye on a few of the crowds of people and noticed they started to look at her. Wheatley noticed this and hugged onto her side protectively, he didn't want HER being swarmed by _them_.

"Oh, is she?" He laughed. "I bet THAT was interesting!" They both broke into a short laughter, Chell looked up to Wheatley and noticed something. "Wheatley...are you feeling alright?..." Wheatley looked down at her, a little puzzled, but then noticed he _did _have a slight headache. "I'm fine, luv...Why do you ask?"

"You look like you have a fever!" She reached her hand up to his forehead, it was burning hot! "And you feel like it too!" He chuckled and took her hand and brought them down. "I said I'm fine~... Why are you so worried?... If I am sick it should die down in a couple of days, right?..." Chell shook her head and kept looking into his eyes. "Not with fevers." Was all she said, she knew a lot about fevers, she dealt with them a bit in Aperture and it sucked when she had to test.

Wheatley gulped but smiled at Chell. "I-I'm sure I'll be perfectly fine, luv!~ It's probably not a fever~..." Chell rolled her eyes. "Then what is it?" "U-ummm..." Thinking of something to reply. "A-a core meltdown!..." This just made Chell burst in laughter. "Wh-what's so funny?!..." After she calmed a bit, she replied. "Wheatley, you can't HAVE a meltdown anymore!"

"And why is that?!..." She laughed again. "Wheatley. You're a HUMAN." Wheatley blinked a few times, then looked to the paved ground. "Oh...yeah..." Chuckling nervously, he began walking again. "C-c'mon...let's go find that place to stay..." Laughing, she followed him as he began walking again.

Reaching a hand up to his hot face, he sighed and shiverred slightly. Closing his eyes for a moment, he stopped and stood still for a minute. Chell looked over at him with a concerned expression. "I-I'm sorry, luv... I just need a minute..." She nodded and sighed. Taking his hand she led him over to a red bench that was at a bus stop. Sitting him down, she looked at him. "...We need to find a place...You need to rest..."

Looking up at Chell, he sighed. The small headache he had had grown to nearly a head splitting one. Standing up, he took her left hand and began walking again. "C'mon...let's just go, luv..." Not speaking a single word, she followed him, hoping that they'd meet the path of a hotel or apartment building soon.

**[A/N] OMG I am so sorry it took so long! I just had life to attend to X"DDD YES I was actually busy during the summer and then school and BAH... but yeeaaaaahhh... Sorry for the long wait~ That must've been TORTURE for you... hahahaaa... I'm sorry it's short too... but at least it's here~**


	4. Chapter 4: Reanimate

**[ At Aperture ]**

The little turret had finished patching up his master and backed off, waiting to see what would happen. After about five minutes, he sighed and looked to the ground. It was useless, she was gone...because of that...moron!... With a robotic growl, the turret looked back up to the monitor and started screeching slightly, screaming insults with that cute robotic voice of his. Wheatley had killed his master! The one who gave him life! His MOTHER!

A slight murmurr was heard from behind him, which caused him to turn back around towards where GLaDOS was. "M-Master?" Gradually, orange lights flickered on as the android opened her eyes. "Wh-Wha-?..." She carefully pushed her palms on the cement floor below her to help herself sit up. With a cracked groan, her gaze shifted towards the turret. "Number twenty-o-two?.. How?... What?..." Her usual monotone and sarcastic self wasn't visible as much, more a confused and scared persona. Number 2,002 clapped excitedly and scuttled in circles around the older android. "I saved you! You were killed by Wheatley and I brought you back to life!"

At the sound of that moron's voice, she growled. "That moron... What did he think he could get away with?" Fixating her eyes back on the turret, her mind raced. "Where did they go?!" After squeaking slightly, he answered timidly. "Wh-Wheatley and Chell left the facility! I think they head to the city!" Standing up, GLaDOS began hurriedly walking out the door. "Look after the facility, I have to go get them..."

"Wha-? Master!" But she was already gone to search.

**[ Back in the city ] **

***Wheatley's POV***

It's dark... and cold... Where am I?.. Who am I?... What happened?..

"Wh...ey?" That voice...

"Whea...ey?.." It's so familiar...so...beautiful.

"Wheatl...y!" It's hers...

...Chell...

"Wheatley!" Chell yelled, looking down at her now fainted fiance. She was shaking him, trying to get him to wake up. His eyes cracked slightly and he peered up at her with his glowing blue eyes. "Chell..?" Wheatley's voice cracked before he slowly sat up. He was panting slightly, and for some reason his heart was racing. Even though he was desperately trying to hide this, Chell noticed.

"Wh-Wheatley! Are you okay?" She asked, gripping onto his shoulders and looking straight in his eyes with her worried grey ones.

The former core thought about this for a moment. Was he?.. He wasn't sure... Heart still racing, he looked back into her eyes and smiled. "I'm fine, luv.~"

**[ A/N: YAEEHH! It's been sooo long~ I got into a Portal mood again XD Maannn I missed writing this. Hehe~ Wait for more updates *hopefully* soon~ ]**


	5. Chapter 5: I'm fine, luv

"I'm fine." Wheatley told her again, rolling his eyes slightly and standing up. With a sigh, Chell calmed a little, lightening her firm grip on Wheatley's shoulders. Something wasn't right. She knew it. The fever, now_ this._ With a slight shake of her head, she took Wheatley's hand. "Let's find a place." Dragging the man, Chell couldn't help but stare at the ground and think. What was wrong with him?

His eyes darting everywhere, Wheatley noticed his migraine hadn't disappeared. Gritting his teeth and clenching his free fist, he tried to find any means to make the pain lighter. This was the main downside to being human... pain. Though there were certain forms of pain as a bot, it wasn't nearly as bad as a human's nervous system. Plus, there were more ways to get hurt. Voice quaking slightly, he chuckled lightly, eyes seemingly blurring.

Looking over at her fiance, Chell questioned the sudden laughter, asking what he had laughed at. "Oh, it's nothing, luv.. Nothing at all.~" A smirk resided on his lips, and he felt a tingling sensation all over, and couldn't move anything, yet he was walking. It was as if he were a marrionette, getting pulled along by strings at the hands of a puppetmaster. When Chell stopped walking, he kept going, slipping his hand from hers. Why couldn't he control himself? The brunette stared at him confusedly, before running after. "Wheatley, are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Wheatley's mind began to cloud, it seemed as if something was trying to take over him. When he noticed what it was, he didn't believe it. A shadowy figure stood in front of him, it was a silhouette, and it resembled him from what he noticed. An eerie laughter echoed throughout the cold darkness. Everything that was light in his mind seemed to start to get corrupted by the smokey substance. Slowly, an inky substance started to form walls around him, making a room for him. Even worse, it looked like a cell! A door was made, and had a barred window that looked out at the shadow from earlier. Grabbing onto the bars, the ink started dripping onto his hand in little drops, stinging slightly and started to seemingly soak into his skin. With a sharp gasp, he wiped his hand on his pants, making sure none of it was still on them.  
"Yeah... You probably shouldn't do that." The figure spoke creepily, using an all-too-familiar Australian-british accent thst resembled... his own...  
Gaping, Wheatley's lapis-colored eyes shot wide open. How could it be? "I-I got rid of you!" This silhouette was his other half, his corrupted self, his other personality. Though... he thought he had gotten rid of him down in the facility! This wasn't possible! "No you didn't. You just locked me away somewhere you thought I'd never escape. You were wrong. Now... I've made a prison for you..." The mist surrounding him disappeared, revealing his body. "This prison is impossible to escape. If you touch it, that liquid with slowly consume and corrupt you, turning you into me, meaning that Wheatley would never have a sane side again."

"Wheatley. Answer me." Chell demanded, wanting to know the truth. Her gut had been telling her that something was DEFINITELY off, he wasn't being himself at ALL. Whenever he didn't respond, once again, she shook him by his shoulder. "Wheatley!" This seemed to get his attention, as his eyes shot open and he looked at her. "Wha-? Is something wrong, Chell?" A confused expression was on his face, and he looked normal as can be. It seemed as if nothing had happened at all. Wheatley was normal, he didn't even seem sick anymore. This was confusing. The whole day had been confusing. Chell needed a break...

Walking throughout the city, Wheatley and Chell rarely talked, yet Wheatley was as normal as ever. He no longer had a headache, nor any kinds of fever. Everything was fine!~ He had no pain and he felt really excited aand exhillirated. The world seemed brighter! Yes... Brighter, indeed... There with Chell, everything was wonderful. Chell... Chell...

Chell...

_Chellllllllll..._

hahaha...hehehehehe~ Yesss... He was there. Alone with her at last. With no one to stop him from anything. Yes, his siblings were around, but they were FAR too busy. Wheatley couldn't help but laugh on the inside. Anything he wanted to do... Everything. All he wanted, he could do now. That bitch of an android wasn't around and neither was his _calm, __**sweet**_ other side. They were depleted and forever gone and out of his way. But now.

_**NOW. **_Ohoho~... He could do _everything._

**[A/N:] I bet no one really reads this anymore or has given up on waiting for me x'D sorry. I'm a slow writer when it comes to my fanfics. Plus, I started this before I even had a plan on how I should WRITE fanfics.  
Nowadays, I just write a few chapters so I'm motivated and NOT JUST THE FIRST!**  
***sighs* Anyways. I know this is short, but that's cuz my next idea.. I wanted to use in a different chapter. So YA GOTTA WAIT YOU CHELLEY ;pjk Anywaez. See ya later!**


End file.
